Principal Sleazeball
'''Principal Sleazeball '''is the fourth episode of Collision: High School. Featuring Faculty * Margaret Armstrong Students * Benny Esto * Bryan Shu * Cameron Hunt * Emily Bell * Freyr Leifsson * Ivan Garcia * Kaitlyn Haynes * Katie Beth Cooper * Jorge Gutierrez * Nancy Le * Payton Mallows * Rose Hill * Victoria Taylor Recurring * Brittany Mendoza * Denise Davis * Jared Tyler * Jonah Kim * Jorge Mendoza * Petey Takeuchi Storyline After school one day, Ivan and Nancy are shopping at the local mall. Ivan goes into a jewelry store, where Katie Beth, another student at MAHS, is working as a sales clerk. Ivan browses and decides to buy a fancy gold chain with the money Ashton gave him to quit dodge ball. Katie Beth asks where Ivan got enough money to afford the chain, and Ivan replies that his parents gave him the money, and Nancy doubles down on this story. Katie Beth raises an eyebrow, but helps Ivan complete his sale. Later in the evening, Cameron drives to the airport to pick up the new foreign students. Freyr is playing with a pocket knife as he approaches Cameron, and Benny is visibly fearful of him. Cameron asks about the flight and Freyr complains that they confiscated his larger knives, while Benny simply looks confusedly at him. Arriving at the school, Cameron decides to show Freyr to his room in the dorms first to get away from him. He shows Benny to his room shortly after, then drives home to sleep for the night. The next morning, Benny meets Jorge, who is happy to have another Spanish speaker around. The two of them talk about their love for soccer and other sports, and Jorge asks Benny if he would like to join the dodge ball team, and Benny gleefully accepts. During lunch, Victoria approaches Kaitlyn and asks her to accompany to her to a group therapy session because her sister is bullying her constantly at home. Kaitlyn is confused as to why Victoria would ask her, and Victoria replies that Kaitlyn seems cool and confident, and that would help to have backup around her sister. Kaitlyn reluctantly agrees to go with her. After school, Denise, who is the captain of Central High's dodge ball team, approaches Payton. She offers to allow Payton to sit in on one of her teams practices, as long as Payton allows her to do the same, so that they could prepare for playing one another. Payton accepts, bringing a camera to record the plays. Kaitlyn and Victoria enter the meeting to find two pairs of siblings there. The therapist asks Victoria where her sister is, and Victoria replies that she must be running late. From there, Kaitlyn listens to Jorge and Brittany Mendoza talk about their struggles of being twins with different fathers, and how their lives became much more difficult when their fathers kicked their mother out of their polyamorous triad and then ran for the hills. The other siblings, Jonah Kim and Petey Takeuchi, explain that their father, a former baseball player, cheated on Petey's mother, resulting in Jonah. Although the boys were born 3 days apart, they lived very different lives, with Jonah bouncing from foster home to foster home and Petey being ignored by his father, who was secretly keeping tabs on Jonah the entire time. Eventually Petey saw the documents about Jonah and ran away from home to meet him, leading to them living under a bridge. Kaitlyn is highly uncomfortable with all the emotional baggage that she didn't ask for when Evelyn walks in. Evelyn asks why Victoria brought Kaitlyn to the meeting, and Victoria responds that she would need a ride home after she finally told Evelyn what was on her mind. Victoria tells Evelyn that she is tired of being handed everything for their family's money, and refuses to use it to trample people like Evelyn does. Victoria finishes off by telling Evelyn her worst nightmare is to grow up to be like her. Victoria praises MAHS for treating all of its students equally and giving the less fortunate students a helping hand, causing the others at the meeting to become interested in the school. Kaitlyn stands, and tells Evelyn her shoes are ugly, then leaves with Victoria, with the other attendees of the meeting following suit. While reviewing the footage she took of Central Highs dodge ball practice, Payton notices something interesting right before Evelyn arrives at the practice. As she walks in, she can be kissing someone. Replaying the footage, Payton clearly makes out the face of Jared Tyler, the school principal. Payton takes a screenshot of the image and sends it to Principal Tyler, demanding that he withdraw his dodge ball team from the upcoming showcase, or the video would be posted publicly.